


Kiss Me in Between the Paintings

by poetryofawriter



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Dead Poets Society - Freeform, M/M, anderperry, date fic, todd anderson x neil perry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetryofawriter/pseuds/poetryofawriter
Summary: Todd and Neil take an unexpected trip to the art museum





	Kiss Me in Between the Paintings

In the chill autumn morning, Neil sat on the edge of his bed looking intently at the blonde boy across from him who lay slouching against the wall, reading a book. Todd, who was unaware of Neil’s movements as he removed himself from his bed, was pulled from his daze as Neil snuck up on him snatching the book right out of his hands.

 

_ “What the hell! Neil give it back!” _ Todd pleaded

 

_ “And what are we reading here?” _ Neil questioned through little fits of giggles as they ran around their small dorm, trying to get away from the pale hands the ceaselessly grabbed at the book from behind him. All of sudden Neil came to halt and held his hand out to Todd’s chest in order to stop him from coming closer. Neil then began to read the first few lines of a poem that Todd had been reading moments before.

 

_ “When we two parted _ __   
_ In silence and tears, _ __   
_ Half broken-hearted _ __   
_ To sever for years, _ __   
_ Pale grew thy cheek and cold, _ __   
_ Colder thy kiss; _ __   
_ Truly that hour foretold _ _   
_ __ Sorrow to this.” 

 

_ “Quite sad isn’t it?”  _ Neil commented, looking Todd in his eyes as sorrow began to fill his

 

_ “It’s Lord Byron, what do you expect? And he’s one of my favourite poets” _ Todd retaliated

 

As soon as Todd had mentioned the poets name, Neil’s bright, snarky self was back again.  _ “Meh. I think he’s just another pretentious poet”.  _ Handing the book back, he smiled and then a sudden thought came to him.  _ “Let’s go out”. _

 

_ “What? Where?”  _ Todd frantically questioning

 

_ “I don’t know, somewhere” _

 

The both grabbed their coats and headed out into the chilly air. Walking side by side, Neil couldn’t stop staring at Todd’s nose, turned red by the cold and smiled sheepishly. Out of the corner of his eye, Neil spotted the local art museum.

 

_ “Hey!”  _ he shouted, making Todd jump.  _ “Let’s go there! Please!” _

 

_ “Oh uh okay, yeah sure”  _

 

Rushing past him, Todd followed along, practically running to keep up with Neil where they finally reached the large architecture that was the entrance to the museum. Neil handed over $30 for two tickets and took Todd’s frosted hand in his dragging him around enthusiastically pointing out all his favourite artworks and telling in depth about the artists lives. Todd couldn’t help but be entranced by the way Neil’s face lit up with such love and admiration for the artwork in front of him, just waiting to be shown to the world. He wished so desperately that Neil would one day look at him like that but he knew they would only be just friends, dropping his attention to the floor, he swallowed any sorrow that he was feeling and raised his head toward the painting that Neil was so passionate about. He recognised it immediately. It was one of Raphael Sanzio’s most famous artworks,  _ Self -Portrait with a Friend, 1518.  _ He was mesmerised by the piece, staring intently at each fine detail then he was suddenly pulled out of his trance but being tugged on his arm by Neil signalling they were off to another exhibit. 

 

Neil stopped, the smile dropping from his face as he looked upon another painting. He hadn’t seen it in such a while. Todd wandered off to look at another artwork, leaving Neil to his thoughts. Glancing to the small, golden plaque situated next to the large oil painting read  _ “Summer, c.1555 by Tintoretto”,  _ Neil thought it was stupid, having such overwhelming emotions from a painting but he remembers having his first kiss here, underneath this painting years ago with a girl who, at the time, meant a lot to him. Sharply breathing in and turning his attention hastily to Todd, who looked in wonder but at the same time like a lost puppy. A wave of fondness and love hit Neil just as Todd’s eyes landed on his own, realising he had been staring too long, he automatically glanced away, staring at the floor, blushing with embarrassment. Seconds later, he felt a shadow cast over him, looking up sheepishly, he saw Todd smiling then pointed at the painting in front of them both.

 

_ “So, what is about this painting that has you so emotional?” _

 

_ “Oh uh it was uh”  _ Neil fumbled over his words, desperately trying to get the right words out.  _ “I um had my first kiss under this painting” _

 

_ “Really?”  _ Todd responded in curiosity.  _ “She was very lucky. I’ve never kissed anyone so I don’t know what that’s like aha” _

 

Neil was surprised to hear that he had never kissed anyone before then from a spur of the moment, he gently placed his icy hands on Todd’s cheeks and softly kissed him. Now it was Todd’s turn to be surprised, freezing on the spot he was unaware of what to do as he was inexperienced with moments such as these, he then softened into Neil’s embrace, placing his hands at Neil’s waist leaning further into the kiss. They both separated, still holding onto each other. 

  
_ “I uh I’ve been waiting for you to do that” _ Todd confesses, Neil couldn’t help but turn into a blushing, giggling mess. Shyly taking his hand, Todd and Neil walked back to their small, drab dorms in silence as they embrace their new found love. 


End file.
